


Werewolf Kiho

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Minhyuk, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pre-Relationship, beta changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I could not be inspired for the title xD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent enough, I also hope everyone enjoys reading this ^_^

It was well known that Hoseok would do anything, and I mean anything to protect his family and their pack. He’d been the Head Alpha for a year now, and it didn’t need to be pointed out that he needed an Omega. He wanted to do it for himself, and he wanted to give his parents grandchildren. It was late one afternoon when he heard an Omega in distress, he was quick to act on his instincts. By the time he got there he found an Alpha, towering over him. “What is going on here” it fell quiet, the other looked at him, smirked and then fled. 

Hoseok moved closer finding the Omega barely breathing, he couldn’t believe it. He's worried because one member of his pack is hurt. He carefully carries him back to his place, he places him on the couch. He calls Minhyuk asking him to come over, he's shocked "what happened to him.” It falls quiet "another Alpha attacked him,” Minhyuk manages to remain calm as he looks him over. "I don't think he'll take too long to heal, but I would keep him here and under your care.” Hoseok leaves the room as the Omega, is being cleaned up.  Hoseok comes back a little while later, when the other is cleaned and bandaged up. 

It didn't need to be said where the Omega, should be sleeping. Once he's resettled Minhyuk hands Hoseok, some medication "this should help with the pain.” It was two days later Kihyun woke up, he freaked out because he didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembers is being in the forest, being attacked. His senses were on high alert when he could tell, another Alpha was near.  Hoseok walked in the room a little while later; he could tell "I’m not going to hurt you.” It was quiet "I’m Hoseok the Head Alpha,” Kihyun relaxed a little. 

It was enough to say "I’m Kihyun,” Hoseok smiled a little. He moves a little closer, but still keeping his distance, waiting for Kihyun to feel comfortable. It falls quiet again Kihyun lays there, wondering what he should do. And if he should let Hoseok in, let him take care of him. It soon becomes clear that the Omega is in pain, Hoseok stands beside him long enough to say. "This should help with your pain," Kihyun winces a little as he looks at the medication. He slowly reaches for it, it's no surprise that he hesitates. Hoseok does understand why.

Once Kihyun has managed to take it, he's asked; "do you know the Alpha that attacked you." It falls silent Kihyun  _does_ know him, he's too embarrassed to admit it. He simply turns away from him, that pretty much answers Hoseok's question. "If you don't tell me I can't help you, I would like to fix the problem." Kihyun doesn't look back but, he adds; "you can't fix this." Without being able to control it, a few tears escape. Kihyun is desperate to keep this to himself, he's just not aware of how determined Hoseok is. In the end, Hoseok leaves him alone.

Kihyun covers his mouth as he cries a little, as he remembers everything.

 

_ "You know, your little game of playing hard to get, is getting on my nerves." Kihyun walks away "it's not like I asked for your attention," he's grabbed and pushed against a wall. The Alpha smirks "you don't have to, you're just a pathetic Omega in need, of an Alpha." It falls quiet for a moment, "even if I did need an Alpha, you'd be the last one I would ever go for." It's clear that's a mistake, but Kihyun doesn't take it back. Instead he manages to push the other away, before trying to get away. He ends up being chased into the forest, he's well aware he's no match for any Alpha. _

_ It's not long before he's tackled, and pinned to the ground. The Alpha places a hand over his mouth, "there's no point in screaming." He leans into whisper "no one will save you," Kihyun cries a little. Part of him wants to give in but, the rest wants to fight. Which is what he does resulting in him, getting hit in the face. Kihyun looks away as the Alpha decides, to leave his mark. The Omega's clothes are in shreds, after a few more minutes. Kihyun begins to black out he doesn't know, what happened after the other tries to kiss him.   
_

_ Dongsoo is practically beaming with pride, over what he's done to the Omega.  _

 

It's late that afternoon when Hoseok finds out, through a friend of Kihyun's. Changkyun has been looking for him, the last time he seen him was when he noticed, he was with Dongsoo. Changkyun nervously walks into Hoseok's cabin, the beta is definitely concerned. Hoseok looks at him "are you okay" he shakes his head, "I've been looking for my friend but, I can't find him." As Head Alpha he's concerned, "who's your friend" Changkyun takes a deep breath. "His name is Kihyun" Hoseok smiles a little, "I know where he is" it's clear the Beta is surprised.  


"Really" he nods "he's in my room recovering, he was attacked by an Alpha." Changkyun is immediately alarmed, and scared he collapses onto the couch. "Oh my god I can't believe he did that," within seconds he sheds a few tears. "Who are you talking about" he looks at the Alpha, "Dongsoo he's been after Kihyun for a few months now. I saw the two of them together, the other day." As Hoseok processes the information, he says; "thank you for telling me, you can go in and see him." Changkyun is grateful he's quiet as he goes in.

Kihyun can already tell it's Changkyun, he sits beside him on the bed. "Thank god you're okay" they're both happy, ”I can't believe he did that to you.” Kihyun sighed as he sat up a little, ”I didn't think he would hurt me.” It falls quiet even as they talk, it's a short time later they hear a commotion. Changkyun is the only one able to see what's happening, he opens the door enough. ”I know that it was you Dongsoo,” he tries to act innocent. ”I have no idea what you're talking about,” Hoseok looks at him. He manages to control his anger.

”You think I don't know that you attacked Kihyun,” that got him. ”Why do you care” it falls quiet ”a member of my pack is hurt, you don't think I’d care. I am going to make sure you never, hurt him again” its no surprise Dongsoo scoffs. ”How are you going to do that,” Hoseok takes a moment before. ”I have many ways” he moves a little closer, ”if I hear that you have hurt anyone else, I won't hesitate to kick you out.” Dongsoo doesn't believe it but, the look on Hoseok’s face says it all. Of course, neither of them are aware, that Kihyun and Changkyun have heard everything.

”Oh my god” Changkyun quietly closes the door, Kihyun isn't sure what to say. ”I think he likes you” naturally, Kihyun dismisses the idea. ”And what makes you so sure” Changkyun smiles a little, ”look at where you're at Ki. The Head Alpha’s cabin no one knows you're here,” that was a surprise. ”I need to tell your parents that you're okay,” Kihyun lays back down. ”Okay see you later” a few minutes later he was alone. Of course, Hoseok checked on him Kihyun looked at him, but didn't say anything. ”I was being serious, when I said I wanted to help.” 

”I know” Kihyun took a deep breath, ”would you really kick him out.” Hoseok smiled a little ”I would, I need to do what it takes to keep everyone safe.” It fell quiet Hoseok sat next to him on the bed, ”you can stay here as long as you need to.” He looked into Kihyun’s eyes as he continued, ”you can always come to me if he continues to bother you.” Kihyun felt better knowing that, he smiled a little ”thank you Hoseok.” It became a little obvious that Kihyun was close to falling asleep, so soon enough he was alone again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this update \^_^/

A few more days pass Kihyun decides he needs to be somewhere else, Hoseok keeps it simple. “Remember you are always welcome,” Kihyun smiles a little “I know.” He left a few minutes later instead of heading home, he heads to his favourite spot. It’s a hidden lake surrounded by trees, Changkyun is the only one who knows about it. Kihyun sits on one of the rocks and, places his feet in the water. It’s no surprise that it helps him feel better, he leans back on his hands. Enjoying the quiet and, the sunshine. ”I had a feeling I’d find you here” Changkyun sits beside him, Kihyun places his head on his shoulder.

The Beta smiles a little “I’d like to point out how much, you smell like Hoseok.” It falls quiet Kihyun smiles a little “I know,” “I’m surprised that you’re in the outside world.” Kihyun laughed a little “I wanted to be somewhere a little different,” it falls quiet neither of them seem to mind. It doesn’t need to be said about, who he needs to avoid now. A little while later he heads home, with Changkyun by his side. As soon as he walks in the door he’s greeted by his mother, she hugs him “I’m glad you’re okay.” Kihyun holds on it’s quiet for a few minutes, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was.”

She pulls away a little “it’s okay” she smiles a little, holding his face “on the upside you have a better Alpha.” Kihyun blushes a little “mum” she laughs, “so, what was it like staying with the Head Alpha.” Kihyun isn’t sure what to say to that, other than “it was fine.” She smirks a little “I bet it was,” he moves away “don’t embarrass me.” ”I’m your mother I’m allowed to” he says nothing more, as he heads to his room. That night Kihyun finds himself dreaming, of a certain Alpha. He can't help but, want more. It's obvious the dream means something. 

For an Omega who wasn't interested in having an Alpha, it seems that he wants Hoseok.

 

It's only been a few hours but, Hoseok misses having the Omega around. It is certainly unusual for him to feel this way, about someone he had just met. He just happened to bump into Minhyuk, he smiled a little as he asked. ”How’s the Omega doing” Hoseok took a moment, ”he went home a few hours ago.” It may not have seemed like it but, Minhyuk could tell. He gasped a little ”you like him, don't you” Hoseok did his best to act offended. ”What? No, I don’t” in response to that Minhyuk laughed a little, ”you can't deny it.” 

The Head Alpha remained quiet "it is a good thing, Hoseok” he looked at him "I Know.” A few minutes later Hyunwoo appeared, it wasn't hard to tell it was important. Minhyuk let them talk as he went back to work, ”we may or may not have a problem.” Hoseok took a deep breath ”a problem with what,” it fell silent for a moment. ”It seems as though we have a few Alphas, who want to cause trouble.” Hoseok somehow wasn't at all surprised, he looked at Hyunwoo. ”I have to ask is Dongsoo one of them,” all he did was nod. "We need to take precautions, make sure they don't hurt anyone.” 

It was an obvious thing to say, but Hyunwoo still voiced it ”it would be a good idea to make sure that Kihyun is safe.” Hoseok looked at him he simply nodded, he thought about how to tell him without making the Omega worry. Hyunwoo knew exactly who to ask for help. Of course, the plan wouldn't be put in place, until it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't long before Hoseok continued with a few things.  Even though he was the leader of this pack, he left Hyunwoo to handle most things. Hoseok took a look around, making sure everyone was okay. 

To see if they needed anything, he also kept an eye on some of the Alphas. As Hoseok sat at one of the lookout points, he wasn't expecting to have a visitor. Changkyun startled him a little ”you'll probably see more of me now.” It was quiet for a moment, Hoseok smiled a little "yeah." ”I am aware of which Alphas are planning on causing trouble,  I also know that Dongsoo is the one who, got the others on board.”  Hoseok wasn't surprised that he knew, ”I’m not surprised at all. I need to show him I'm serious about kicking him out,” Changkyun took a moment ”I can certainly help keep Kihyun away from it all.” 

It wasn't long before Changkyun smirked a little, ”I was right you do like him.”  The look he had said it all, "am I really that obvious.” The Beta snorted ”a little yes” it fell quiet, they both looked over the place. Nothing was out of place, at least for the moment.

 

It was two days before anything happens, Kihyun was alone, he was still sleeping. That was until an Alpha snuck into his bedroom, completely startling the Omega. He would have screamed if not for the fact, that the Alpha had a hand over his mouth. Dongsoo looked at him "there's no use in fighting," it's not like Kihyun could. "There's no use in screaming" he removed his hand, when it was clear Kihyun wouldn't fight. "There's a good boy" he just wants the Alpha, to leave him alone. A few minutes later his blankets, are roughly removed.

Kihyun  _tries_ to curl into a ball, and make himself disappear. Wishing someone would come and save him, Dongsoo lifts him off the bed. He's close enough to the Alpha, as he nips at Kihyun's neck where his scent gland is. The Omega can only hope that he doesn't get marked, it's lucky for him Changkyun comes to check on him. He lets himself in since the front door is open, which is a worry. It's even worse when the Beta can tell, there's an Alpha inside. He's quick to head to Kihyun's room, "let him go Dongsoo" no surprise that he smirks.

"Don't think I will, not until I mark him" Kihyun tries to push him away. Little does Dongsoo know that Changkyun is prepared, he always is, he pulls out his pocket knife. He throws it at the Alpha, it finds a home in his shoulder. He cries out in pain, letting go of Kihyun who is quick to hide behind his friend. "That should be a lesson for you" the only, sound is the Alpha. Changkyun pulls out his knife, cleaning it off before putting it away. "We need to get away" Kihyun lets Changkyun lead him away, when they're somewhere private.

"Where would you feel safest" he would suggest, his place or Hoseok's. "Would you like to go to Hoseok's place," Kihyun takes a deep breath "yes, we need to protect my mum." Changkyun takes a moment "I'll make sure you're safe first, before going to find her" Kihyun was happy with that. The walk to the Head Alpha's cabin was slow, and quiet. Of course, Hoseok was concerned when they walked in, Kihyun was quiet. "Dongsoo attacked him a little while ago," Hoseok's immediate reaction was to ask "are you okay." He nods and, then finds comfort in the Alpha's arms. 

"Hoseok he tried to mark him" that got a reaction, as  _much_ as he wanted to go and find Dongsoo. Is as much as he wanted to keep holding the Omega, he turned to the Beta. "Can you and Hyunwoo deal with Dongsoo," Changkyun didn't hesitate to say "yep." It wasn't long before he left, it was easy to tell Kihyun had relaxed. "You're safe with me Kihyun" the Omega smiled a little, he isn't sure why he said it but, "thank you seokkie." The Alpha laughed a little at the nickname, "can I stay forever" Hoseok looked at him with a fond smile.

He gently caressed his face "sure," it fell quiet Kihyun blushed a little. It wasn't from what was said, it was caused from what he was thinking. He quietly asks "can I kiss you," of course, Hoseok is surprised. But before he can stop himself, "yes," a moment later they both closed the distance. It was quick at first, but proved that it wasn't enough for Kihyun. 


End file.
